Rate the Anime
Ongoing topic series created by Mac Arrowny starting in April 2009. Results: Legend of the Galactic Heroes (27 votes) - 9.41 Hajime no Ippo (39 votes) - 9.37 Saint Seiya (28 votes) - 9.37 Detroit Metal City (26 votes) - 9.36 Cardcaptor Sakura (47 votes) - 9.31 Mushishi (29 votes) 9.30 Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (62 votes) - 9.28 GaoGaiGar (33 votes) - 9.28 Maria-sama ga Miteru (19 votes) - 9.25 Mononoke (TV) (13 votes) - 9.23 Gungrave (45 votes) - 9.22 Fist of the North Star - (20 votes) - 9.21 Bible Black (58 votes) - 9.13 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (48 votes) - 9.12 Aria (36 votes) - 9.10 Princess Tutu (15 votes) - 9.10 Welcome to the NHK (54 votes) - 9.10 Kaiji (32 votes) - 9.09 Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (27 votes) - 9.07 Mahoraba (9 votes) - 9.06 Cromartie High School (39 votes) - 9.06 Baccano! (44 votes) - 9.05 Hikaru no Go (16 votes) - 9.03 Giant Robo (21 votes) - 9.02 ef ~ a tale of memories (20 votes) - 9.00 ef (18 votes) - 8.99 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (44 votes) - 8.97 Slayers (26 votes) - 8.96 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (59 votes) - 8.95 Gankutsuou (35 votes) - 8.94 Ouran High School Host Club (52 votes) - 8.93 Spice and Wolf (46 votes) - 8.92 Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (135 votes) - 8.91 Sengoku Basara (32 votes) - 8.91 Kino's Journey (23 votes) - 8.89 Honey and Clover (27 votes) - 8.89 Cowboy Bebop (80 votes) - 8.87 Monster (48 votes) - 8.86 Kaleido Star (17 votes) - 8.85 Samurai Champloo (55 votes) - 8.83 Death Note (65 votes) - 8.82 G Gundam (54 votes) - 8.81 Read or Die OVA (22 votes) - 8.80 Yakitate!! Japan (25 votes) - 8.72 Azumanga Daioh (60 votes) - 8.71 Turn A Gundam (24 votes) - 8.71 Genshiken (23 votes) - 8.70 Digimon Savers (31 votes) - 8.69 Utawarerumono (20 votes) - 8.68 Kamichu! (16 votes) - 8.68 Haibane Renmei (30 votes) - 8.67 Scrapped Princess (30 votes) - 8.67 Chrono Crusade (25 votes) - 8.66 Nodame Cantabile (26 votes) - 8.65 Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (32 votes) - 8.65 Ga-Rei Zero (31 votes) - 8.65 Eve no Jikan (13 votes) - 8.65 Kekkaishi (13 votes) - 8.62 Natsume Book of Friends (11 votes) - 8.61 Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight (5 votes) - 8.60 Full Moon wo Sagashite (6 votes) - 8.58 Akagi (28 votes) - 8.55 Black Lagoon (38 votes) - 8.54 Sketchbook ~full color'S~ (14 votes) - 8.54 Clannad (41 votes) - 8.54 Golden Boy (41 votes) - 8.54 Code Geass (109 votes) - 8.53 Ergo Proxy (24 votes) - 8.52 Rurouni Kenshin (43 votes) - 8.51 One Outs (20 votes) - 8.50 Rose of Versailles (12 votes) - 8.50 Story of Saiunkoku (11 votes) - 8.50 Pani Poni Dash! (29 votes) - 8.47 GTO (36 votes) - 8.44 Gunbuster (23 votes) - 8.43 Minami-ke (23 votes) - 8.43 Berserk (38 votes) - 8.43 Dragon Ball (50 votes) - 8.42 ef ~ a tale of melodies (18 votes) - 8.41 Darker than Black - (42 votes) - 8.40 Fullmetal Alchemist (56 votes) - 8.40 Lovely Complex (23 votes) - 8.39 Eureka Seven (59 votes) - 8.37 Crest/Banner of the Stars (21 votes) - 8.36 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya (82 votes) - 8.35 Planetes (21 votes) - 8.33 Outlaw Star (44 votes) - 8.29 Dennou Coil (21 votes) - 8.29 Captain Harlock (14 votes) - 8.29 Twelve Kingdoms (24 votes) - 8.27 Big O (34 votes) - 8.26 Paranoia Agent (23 votes) - 8.22 Neon Genesis Evangelion (62 votes) - 8.21 The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzimiya (25 votes) - 8.21 Last Exile (24 votes) - 8.21 School Rumble (29 votes) - 8.21 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (49 votes) - 8.19 Diebuster (30 votes) - 8.19 xxxHOLiC (16 votes) - 8.16 New Getter Robo (23 votes) - 8.15 Paradise Kiss (10 votes) - 8.15 Shion no Ou (13 votes) - 8.15 Soukyuu no Fafner (12 votes) - 8.15 Akikan! (26 votes) - 8.15 Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (37 votes) - 8.14 Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori (7 votes) - 8.14 RahXephon (25 votes) - 8.13 Kaze no Stigma (22 votes) - 8.13 Gun x Sword (25 votes) - 8.10 Mazinkaiser (10 votes) - 8.10 Trigun (61 votes) - 8.09 Hunter x Hunter (27 votes) - 8.08 Michiko to Hatchin (14 votes) - 8.07 One Piece (101 votes) - 8.06 .hack//SIGN (29 votes) - 8.03 Mobile Suit Gundam (11 votes) - 8.00 Revolutionary Girl Utena (14 votes) - 7.96 Vision of Escaflowne (23 votes) - 7.96 Lucky Star (66 votes) - 7.95 Now and Then, Here and There (27 votes) - 7.94 His and Her Circumstance (15 votes) - 7.93 Gunslinger Girl 1 (36 votes) - 7.90 Gundam 00 (48 votes) - 7.89 Full Metal Panic! (47 votes) - 7.88 Macross Frontier (39 votes) - 7.87 Noein (24 votes) - 7.83 Rozen Maiden (23 votes) - 7.83 Ghost Hunt (13 votes) - 7.81 Serial Experiments Lain (25 votes) - 7.80 R.O.D. the TV (18 votes) - 7.78 Nyoro~n Churuya-san (21 votes) - 7.74 s-CRY-ed (35 votes) - 7.74 FLCL (78 votes) - 7.73 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (44 votes) - 7.72 Claymore (41 votes) - 7.72 Tweeny Witches (7 votes) - 7.71 Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (12 votes) - 7.71 Air (32 votes) - 7.65 Karas (25 votes) - 7.63 Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy (8 votes) - 7.63 Toradora! (41 votes) - 7.61 Jigoku Shoujo (11 votes) - 7.59 Elfen Lied (41 votes) - 7.55 Hidamari Sketch (10 votes) - 7.54 Kannagi (39 votes) - 7.54 Dragon Ball Z (71 votes) - 7.52 K-ON! (60 votes) - 7.51 Shigofumi (14 votes) - 7.50 Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae (5 votes) - 7.50 Shakugan no Shana (40 votes) - 7.48 Seirei no Moribito (27 votes) - 7.46 Kaiba (15 votes) - 7.40 Mnemosyne (26 votes) - 7.36 Infinite Ryvius (18 votes) - 7.36 School Days (27 votes) - 7.35 Texhnolyze (17 votes) - 7.35 Speed Racer (8 votes) - 7.25 Mai-HiME (30 votes) - 7.22 Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (15 votes) - 7.22 Black Cat (20 votes) - 7.21 Peach Girl (7 votes) - 7.21 Wolf's Rain (15 votes) - 7.20 Ichigo Mashimaro (21 votes) - 7.19 Mahoromatic (18 votes) - 7.19 Fruits Basket (25 votes) - 7.16 Blood+ (30 votes) - 7.13 Soul Eater (31 votes) - 7.12 X TV (18 votes) - 7.11 Mai Otome (13 votes) - 7.08 Sailor Moon (32 votes) - 7.08 Chobits (33 votes) - 7.08 Junjou Romantica (11 votes) - 6.91 Dai Mahou Touge (11 votes) - 6.89 Xam'd: Lost Memories (19 votes) - 6.84 Noir (11 votes) - 6.73 Fate/Stay Night (40 votes) - 6.73 Pokemon (39 votes) - 6.67 Special A (8 votes) - 6.50 To Aru Majutsu no Index (19 votes) - 6.42 Basilisk (17 votes) - 6.32 Bleach (74 votes) - 6.30 Girls Bravo (27 votes) - 6.24 SaiKano (15 votes) - 6.20 RideBack (16 votes) - 6.17 Romeo x Juliet (12 votes) - 6.17 Kanokon (22 votes) - 6.00 Love Hina (28 votes) - 5.75 Hellsing (28 votes) - 5.68 Maburaho (15 votes) - 5.60 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 2009 (New Episodes Only) (60 votes) - 5.56 Ikki Tousen (24 votes) - 5.46 Naruto (70 votes) - 5.41 Burst Angel (22 votes) - 4.71 Inu Yasha (73 votes) - 4.23 Super Milk-chan (19 votes) - 3.67 Reign: The Conqueror (27 votes) - 1.24 Category:Contests